


Their Vows

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Imagine what Nicky and Joe would say if they would marry today.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Their Vows

“Nicolò, my brave warrior, my partner in crime, love of my life, my rock in the surf. The first time we met my only goal was to send you to heaven, we were fighting for things we believed in, but god taught us otherwise. We came to life, again and again, until we accepted that it was destiny and maybe god's wish for us to find each other. We needed to discover the meaning of our difficult meeting and what the future would hold for us. I felt an urge in my chest to protect you after we travelled for so many months to get away from war, every night we laid next to each other and I knew that you weren't my enemy. My old life was gone, I no longer had a reason to fight and I began to see you in a different light. You were my light to let me out of the darkness of terror and violence. I am so grateful that you found the way in my arms, you started to trust me and the very first time you kissed me, I knew that you were my entire world. If had someone told me that I still would be by your side in thousand years, I probably would have laughed. Today I would answer that thousand years weren't enough with you and I can't wait for the next thousand years and more. We both know you were never my boyfriend and not only my lover. You are my heart, my soul, my mind, my world.”

Nicky smiled so bright that his cheeks already hurt and he couldn't stop, because his heart exploded with happiness and joy when listened to the words of the man that made him feel whole. A few tears rolled down and Joe wiped them away with his thumb. They both chuckled and Nicky reached for the folded paper in his troucher pocket. Joe couldn't wait to hear Nicky's melodic voice.

“Yusuf, my original way of life was to serve god and I promised him to follow the way he would lead me. And I always would make the same decision again, because he lead me to you. I was mesmerized by the way you moved in the battlefield, a whole-hearted warrior, and you're still believe in your convictions today, even if your views changed to the better. You're stubborn and impatient, spirited and you love unconditionally and I love you in every way possible and with all you have to give. You turned my view of life upside-down and I had to realize that there were no more chains to hold me back. With you I could be the person who I really was, you made me alive for the very first time. Our first touch of love was soft and innocent and from this moment on I never had felt more loved than in my entire life. We were gone through good, and more fantastic, sad and scary, rough and dangerous, challeging and emotional times, but I never forgot to cherish every second with you and with you I would do it all again. I promise to stay by your side for as long as I can and I believe that, even if it's just for our souls, for us there is an forever.”


End file.
